love against odds
by chibi chan 247
Summary: kisa is stuck in the elevator with his co worker. yukina receives a phone call kisa san didn't want to hear. from this moment a lot of things will happen.. expect to see a jealous yukina. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! this is my first fanfiction ever. i really like the pairing of yukina and kisa so i wanted to write something about them. i already have 7 chapters perpared but i'll upload them only if i see this is not so bad.. I'm sorry if the yukina and kisa are OOC. have fun reading!**

**chapter 1:**

Kisa was in work making phone calls all day long like crazy. "Marukawa publishing" decided to make a special doubled edition of the manga he was in charge of, with colored pages to be more precise. And on top of all, the deadline was due today! What kept him going was the fact he would meet yukina afterwards and the guy will sure be happy to hear about this new release. 'I have to finish this! For yukina's sake!'. After hours of fighting with the printers to extend the deadline, redemption finally came. The manuscript was finished and kisa has just finished the final checks

'Now all that's left is to bring it to the printers'

He entered the elevator sighing as someone called "wait! Hold the elevator for me".

He held the doors open and then one of the most gorgeous men he ever met entered the elevator.

'Well yukina's the hottest but this man is definitely my taste, tall with a strong built and his brown hair looks so silk'

"thanks for holding it" ,the man said ," my name is Ito Nagisa, I work in the shonen manga department, nice to meet you!" "The pleasure is all mine, I'm Kisa Shouta from shoujo manga department."

'What a charisma, he sure is nice '. But then, the elevator suddenly stopped moving and the lights went out.

"Are we stuck?" kisa wondered

"I think we are". Ito went to the doors and called for help while keeping his calm "excuse me? Someone hears me? We are stuck".

An answer was heard from the other side: "don't worry, the power went down, but it should be back any minute now.

'Just great! Right when I have to give the manuscript, what a day' kisa sighed and leaned back

"So Kisa-san, do you come here a lot?". Did he notice kisa was in stress? He sure said this stuff to help kisa relax.

" to the elevator? You bet! Stairs is for youngsters"

"!wait! By youngsters you mean you yourself are old? You totally have a baby face"

Kisa san was already used to hear this kind of stuff "I'm 30 years old"

""What? No way! What's your secret to look so young?

"If I'll tell you, it won't be a secret anymore"

Ito retorted like a child "fine, don't tell me, I don't want to know anyway!" instead of getting irritated, this guy actually made kisa's stress disappear. 'Lucky he is here, I would sure loose it if I was stuck alone.

10 minutes already passed as kisa noticed something was wrong with Ito.

"Ito-san? Are you ok?"

Ito looked as if he was struggling to breathe.

"… asthma... attack"

"You have asthma? Where is your inhaler?"

"Forgot.. In the.. Office"

'What a timing, is this some kind of joke from above? Because I'm not amused at all'

Ito passed out.

Kisa began to freak out

'-What should I do ? He doesn't breath, he will die, what should I'

It striked him like lighting. Of course he should give him mouth to mouth. But they're both guys and Ito is probably straight. He already kissed guys before so its just the same

'Focus kisa! This isn't a kiss! What does it even matter when the guy's about to die?just do it'

Kisa leaned forward and took a deep breath. He opened Ito's mouth and as gently as he could he touched his lips.

.'Forgive me yukina, this is not for pleasure at all'

"Come on Ito Nagisa! Wake up! Don't make me mouth to mouth you again!"

'He cant hear me, he still doesn't breath! Can't be helped, ill just do it again'

Kisa went again through the same progress when right in the middle, as their lips were touching, Ito opened his eyes.

Kisa blushed. He quickly moved back

"Ito san can you breath now? Are you ok?"

Ito nodded

"Thank goodness!" Tears were showing in his eyes "thank goodness you're ok, you sure you're fine right?"

He finally caught his breath "Yes I'm fine, thank you for helping me, if it wasn't for you-"

"No its ok. You really shouldn't be thanking me"

No but I insist. Just let me-""

The power was back and the elevator doors opened.

. Kisa rushed off ''Just in time

"Goodbye for now, take care "

"Wait, kisa-san, I…"

"!I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry, talk to you later"

Kisa rushed off to the printers without turning back.

'Just great, he had to open his eyes right in the middle, so EMBARRASING! Just in case, I won't tell yukina, it's not important anyway…'

**SO.. feel free to write reviews.. even bad ones.. if you think this is good and i should publish the other chapters please tell me :) thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone! This is the second chapter. I want to thank emothebunny121. She's my beta reader and she's doing a great job! She's really talented. Anyway here it is so i hope you enjoy reading ;)**

**chapter 2**

His stomach was growling; He hadn't eaten anything all day, except for the apple Yukina had given him earlier.  
Kisa had finally given the manuscript to the papers, just as Yukina asked him over to his place. Kisa smiled and quickly sent a quick text message saying" be there soon." Kisa was walking down the cold and wet pavement to his lover's apartment.

Kisa was at Yukina's front door and let out a small sigh as he decided to pull out the shiny and new house key Yukina gave him a few days ago. He placed the key into the keyhole of the lock and turned it to the left, he heard the clicking of the tumbler on the inside of the lock and pushed the door open. "Yukina, I'm here." Kisa said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Oh, Kisa-san! I'm making dinner. It will be ready in a few minutes. So sit down and take a load off" Yukina said as Kisa heard a knife chopping away.

"Okay." Kisa said as he parked his butt on the floor, by the table.

Yukina looked at Kisa through the open kitchen and asked "how was your day?"

Kisa let out a large sigh and said in an unsettling tone "fine." He had lied, his day was full of authors who didn't know or care if their manuscript was due. He was running a mile a minute, trying to push back the deadline and get the overdue work in as fast as he could. Kisa knew if he complained about this obstacle in front of his young 21 year old lover than it would make him sound like an old fart. Kisa was stirred in his own thoughts as Yukina's cell phone loudly rang.

"Kisa-san, please answer my phone and put it on speaker." Yukina asked as his hands were full with preparing for the amazing dinner, prepared with love. Kisa nodded and hit the small green button and set it on speaker. A loud and angry voice came from the other side of the receiver.

"KOU! You should be ashamed of yourself! Not calling your mother for a month! I didn't know if you were dead or alive!" His mother shouted loud enough to fill the apartment with the angry words.

"Sorry mom, I was busy with work and school." Yukina said as he placed the food he had just cooked on to a large plate.  
"Busy my ass, family always comes first." Kou's mother pointed out.  
Kisa sunk to the floor after hearing the obnoxious women yell, and thought "oh my God, she sounds really pissed off."

"yes, mother I know." Kou said as he sighed heavily. Yukina walked into the living room, with the dishes in hand and placed them in front of Kisa and whispered "help yourself" as he gently pecked Kisa's warm and ivory cheek.  
Kou walked back into the kitchen to get something to drink for himself and Kisa.

"Kou, I have some surprising news for you." His mother said happily and in a lower volume then she was before.  
"What is it mom?" Kou asked as he opened the fridge.  
"Aya-chan is in Tokyo, so I gave her your number and address. Wouldn't it be amazing if you were to fulfill the arrangement we made with her so many years ago and marry her?" His mother cheerfully asked. Kisa was shocked and scared of the words of his lover's mother had said.

Kou walked back to the living room and said "Mother! I'm 21 don't you want me to fall in love with someone?"  
Kou's mother stalled and said "Kou, I only want you to be happy, but you are taking forever to fall in love!" Kou sighed and hung up the phone. "Kisa, the engagement was a long time ago, and neither of us took it seriously. My father had decided it and I didn't have any say, but I honestly love you." Kou placed his arms around Kisa's back and pulled him into a kiss. Kisa was shocked and pushed Yukina away, saying "Yukina, I'm sorry, but there was something that I forgot to do at work and it is really important." Yukina looked at him and said "Kisa-san, please don't think anything weird. There is only one person that I love and that is…" Kou's words were cut off by Kisa's short ivory finger to his lips. "I know, but I can't stay. I have to go." Kisa said as he removed his finger from Yukina's lips. "Then promise me you won't think something crazy like how I'll leave you for Aya." Kisa's mind went blank then filled with "crazy thoughts" about Kou leaving him for this childhood friend. Kisa got up and began walking to the apartment's blue door, when suddenly Yukina pulled his older raven haired lover back into a passion filled kiss. Yukina pulled back from Kisa's lip and said "Bye and please call me later." Kisa walked out the blue apartment door and down the cement to go to his place.

Kisa was exhausted. He collapsed onto his bed before changing out of his work clothes. He was conflicted with the thoughts of his lover and some women named Aya, running off to be with each other. Not only that, but also the fact that he lied to Yukina; he trusted his prince, but still lied to him and left the apartment. Kisa smacked himself as he laid back on to the cool and soft pillow. Kisa looked to the ceiling of his bedroom and thought "I'm with Yukina, I'm his boyfriend, but what kind of future is he looking forward to? What can two men do? They can't get married, settle down and raise a few kids. A man and a women yes, but a guy and a…guy cannot." Kisa turned to his side and said out loud "he's better off getting married to Aya-chan." These words burned his body as they escaped from his throat. Kisa's eyes began to tear as he said "he…has no future with me." Kisa closed his teary eyes and drowned into a dreamless slumber.

**This is it.. I hope you liked it! Feel free to write reviews.. expect more fun in the next chapter.. Once again, thank you emothebunny121! You're the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

"Shit I overslept!" Kisa said as he hustled out of bed quickly and ran all to the closet to get ready for work. Kisa looked at the kitchen and decided that he would eat later, when he arrived at work. Kisa grabbed his black cloth coat and stormed out the door.  
"Damn! I'll be really if Takano-san doesn't kill me when I get there." Kisa said as he ran down the busy street.

Kisa breathed heavily as he walked through the dual sliding doors that said "Marakawa Publishing" above them. He saw the shiny, sliver elevator doors open and rushed to them. Kisa leaned up against the side of the elevator and waited for the doors to reach his floor and open. The doors opened and an already stressed kisa ran to his desk saying "I'm sorry, Takano-san!"

Takano glared at him and said "yeah, yeah. Just get to work already; you're off the hook since you overworked yourself yesterday." Takano sighed as he grabbed the phone to call one of his authors.

"Thank you, Takano-san!" Kisa said before he heavily sighed.

Ritsu looked over and asked "Kisa-san, are you okay?" Ritsu placed his hand on Kisa's back and kisa let out a small sigh.  
"Ric-chan, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired." Kisa said as he grabbed a manuscript and placed it in front of him. Kisa heard a man giggling and turned around.

"Ito-san!" Kisa said as he looked at the auburn haired shonen editor.

"This guy's name is Ri-Chan? That is so funny!" Ito said through his chuckles.

"No, Ri-chan is his nickname; his real name is Onodera Ritsu." Kisa said as he smiled.

"He is quite the looker, delicate ivory skin, copper brown hair and short, but cute body" Ito thought as he looked over Ritsu's beautiful body.

"Ito-san!" Kisa said as he snapped his fingers together, snapping Ito out of his trans.

"Huh? What is it?" Ito asked, auburn locks twisting as he looked around.

"Why are you here?" Kisa asked.

"Oh, I'd like to go out for drinks and I must say Kisa, I feel jealous of Ritsu. He had such a cute nickname that I want one too." Ito said, placing his strong arm on Kisa's shoulder.  
Kisa looked and smiled as he said "no problem, Na-chan. "

Ito laughed and said "nice, want to go out for a drink sometime?"

"Well I barely drink with my co-workers and I bet Yukina won't mind any." Kisa thought.  
"Sure, let's talk about it later." Kisa had accepted the invitation, and pulled out his phone to give Ito his phone number.

One week later:

It was the beginning of a new cycle and a bored Shouta Kisa was walking down the cold autumn night to "Marimo Books" where Yukina was working, and decided on a surprise visit. He looked in the window as he passed it and saw Yukina talking to some young high school students; he ignored it and walked inside to stalk his young love.

The large store was full of teenagers who were shopping for a large amount of reasons, from study guides to romance novels and few adults who wanted to read of a new adventure. Kisa was standing behind an indigo colored bookcase as he watched Yukina talk with the young women; he was waiting for the perfect moment to greet his prince.

Yukina looked over and saw his lover's onyx black hair and one of his chestnut brown eyes. Yukina smiled and his princely aura burst out of him as he thought "My kisa must not know I can see him! How adorable, I wonder if he is jealous of the girls I am talking to right now? He should know I'm very good at noticing whether he is sulking or not."  
Kisa sighed within himself and continued to smile at the overly friendly school girls.

Kisa's mind was wandering to outrageous lengths as one of the teenaged girls touched Kou's arm gently. "He is way too friendly with those concubines!" kisa thought as someone sneaked up behind him and whispered "boo" softly in his ear.

"AHH!" Kisa said as he jumped. "Who the hell…" Kisa began to yell, but stopped as he finally realized who it was.

"Na-Chan! Hey, what are you doing here?" Kisa asked loudly. Yukina turned his head and watched as he heard "Na-Chan" come from his boyfriend's mouth. Yukina looked from a small distance, but stayed close enough to hear the conversation.

"Who the hell is this "Na-Chan? Why does he have such a girly nickname and why the holy hell is he so damn friendly with **my **Kisa?" Yukina thought as he continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'm shopping of course. Why are you here?" Ito asked as he held a new book by Usami Akihiko. Kisa looked to the very high shelf and said "I wanted to buy that book!" Kisa noticed a small wooden ladder as it rested against the side of the bookcase. Ito watched as Kisa started to climb the wooden ladder to the very top of the bookcase. Kisa was at the top of the ladder and saw Yukina stacking the latest volume of his new release and stared at him and thought "so this is how Yukina looks from above, Damn he is freaking sexy as hell." Kisa went to reach the paperback book as the ladder began crack under the weight of his body. "Kisa-san! Watch out! Nagisa yelled as he saw the step break into two.

Yukina snapped his head over to their direction and saw Kisa' pale fingers grasp for something as he fell. "Oh GOD!" Yukina thought, as he felt his heart drastically speed up.

Kisa opened his tightly shut eyes and saw he was in the arms of Nagisa Ito. He was blushing deeply as he felt Ito's warm arm underneath of his knees and the other arm around side, supporting his weight. Yukina saw Kisa being held like a bride on her wedding day and grew furious, not because kisa could of gotten seriously hurt, but because his Kisa was blushing at a man who wasn't him. He decided to grab a bottle of water from the café and cool down before he talked to Kisa. He ran over to the small café and grabbed a small bottle of water and went to the other side of the isle that Kisa and "Na-Chan" were talking in and listen to everything that spilled from their mouths.

Kisa looked at Ito and nervously said "I guess that makes us even, doesn't it?"

Ito eyes widened and said "OH NO! We aren't even half even, that ladder was only a minor injury compared to the fact that you gave me mouth to mouth and SAVED my life!"

Yukina's eyes went wide as he began choking on the water that he was guzzling down his throat.  
"MOUTH TO MOUTH!" Yukina said as he coughed up the water. It completely slipped Ito's mind as he was still holding kisa in his arms, he put kisa down and then walked to see a man eavesdropping on their conversation.  
"Oh, don't mind me. I simply needed to relieve one of my co-workers, please excuse me." Yukina said as he smiled widely and walked away. Kisa and Ito looked at each other and both thought completely different ideas.  
"Here you are, Kisa-san." Ito said as he grabbed the book that Kisa had pointed out earlier.  
"Oh…thank you." Kisa said as he read the cover, "ten ways to please your man". Kisa's mouth almost dropped as he reacted to the cover.  
"This isn't for me. It is a gift for my girl friend." Kisa blurted out, without thinking.

Ito looked at him and asked "you have a girlfriend?"

Kisa's eyes widened as he thought about what he had said "no! This is for a girl that is just my friend, she thinks she is bad in bed and wants to…please her man better."  
Ito was shocked and said "really...then let's go pay for this so she can please her man better." Kisa face was burning a crimson red from embarrassment.

Kisa nodded and walked to the cashier to pay for the troubling book, he looked up and saw the princely aura and mentally said "fuck…"  
"Hello sir, may I see your book?" Yukina asked as a large grin spread across his face.  
"Of course." Kisa said as he gripped the book firmly in his hands.

Yukina grabbed a side of the book and said "sir, I need you to let go if you would like to purchase this." Kisa let go, and truly hoped that Yukina wouldn't read the title, but alas it was too late a small chuckle escaped Kou's lips as he placed it into a plastic bag. Kisa turned to pay and saw Kou had slipped something into the bag, he had decided he would see what it was when he got home, since the day had been lively enough already. Ito and Kisa walked out of the stores dual glass doors.  
Ito sighed and said "Kisa-san, it's been fun, but I need to go. I'll see you around." Kisa smiled and waved good-bye to Ito until he couldn't see him in the large crowd of people.  
"Damn, I didn't even get to speak to Yukina, except for the book incident." Kisa said as he remembered seeing Yukina stick something into his bag and decided to read it, "Kisa-san, looking forward to the next time we see each other. I love you " Kisa's face flushed as he read the note. "Oh dear God…" kisa said as he walked down the busy and dark street to his apartment.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter . Thank you emothebunny121 for editing it for me. seriously, without your help I'm sure nobody would bother to even look at this fanfic :) to my readers if you liked it let me know.. by the way, i saw the reviews.. thank you, even for the bad ones ;) I promise to try my best with the next chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter** **4**

Kisa entered his small and compressed apartment. He placed the house keys on the counter in the kitchen before he looked in the fridge. The cool air met his legs and made them shiver.  
"No food, I guess I go grocery shopping tomorrow. Damn, I didn't even eat lunch today." Kisa sighed as he reached for the filters and ground coffee to the coffee machine. He picked up the glass pot and placed it under the cold water spigot. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, he looked over at the wall on the clock and said

"Hmm it's only 8:30pm" Kisa turned the spigot off and placed the water in the top of the coffee maker. He put two tablespoons in the filter and turned on the machine. he waited for the coffee to drip into the pot and walked into the living room, turning on the television and sitting down. He watched the television and slowly drifted into a delectable slumber.

He felt a warm hand on his forehead and a voice whispering in his ear "kisa-san, kisa-san. Wake up, or you'll catch a cold."

Kisa moved his head and felt a warm and sweet kiss on his cheek.

He woke up and saw Yukina. "Yukina, how did…" Kisa started to say, until Yukina show him his keys.

Kisa looked back at the clock and said "it's late, Yukina."

Yukina laughed and said "it's only 9:00, it's still early."  
Kisa groaned and said "It's still late."  
Yukina saw a book under Kisa's face and pulled it out from under him.

"Hmm were you reading this?" Yukina smiled as he looked at the title again. Kisa's eyes widened as he yanked it out of Yukina's hand

"Of course not! Not over my dead damn body!" Kisa said as he saw a touch of disappointment cross his lover's young face.

"If you weren't going to read this then why did you buy it?" Yukina asked as he sat down next to kisa, placing his tanned arms around him.

"I bought it because Na-chan saw me staring at you and I panicked and picked out a random book on the shelf."  
Kisa said as he placed his head on Yukina's shoulder.

"Who the hell is this Na-chan?" Yukina asked, anger mixing in his voice.

Kisa looked over at Yukina's face and thought "no way in hell, he is jealous of Nagisa-kun."

"He is someone I work with, Yukina." Kisa said as he yawned .

"If he is just someone you work with then why didn't you mention him? If he was just a friend then why did you give him mouth to mouth?"

Yukina had a glimmer of jealously in his eyes as he looked at Kisa's overworked and exhausted face.

"Fuck, he overheard Na-chan and I yesterday!" Kisa thought.

"Yukina, please don't misunderstand, He had a health concern and if hadn't given him mouth to mouth then he could have died. I didn't tell you because it wasn't important to me."  
Kisa said as he grabbed Yukina's warm and soft hand.

"How is that not important? I want you to tell me everything." Yukina said as he let go of Kisa's hand.

"Yukina, don't tell me you are actually jealous!" kisa said as he playfully swat his arm.

Yukina glared at him, his eyes felt like they would pry into his soul, a cold emotionless voice said "what if I were?"  
Kisa looked at him and before he could answer he was pushed down to the floor, Yukina's mouth forcibly kissed him.  
Kisa pushed Yukina off him and said "Yukina, I have you! I don't need someone else, I love you!" "It makes me think he is after you, and that in itself makes me worry. So please don't be alone with him" Yukina pleaded with his Raven haired sweetheart.

"O-oh, well I'll try, Yukina." Kisa said as he looked into Yukina's cinnamon colored eyes.

Yukina gently smiled and said "I love you, Kisa." Kisa's pale face was taken over by a crimson red blush, and a heart that almost stopped beating.

"I…love you, too." Kisa said as he pulled Yukina's chin down into a small, but passionate kiss.

Yukina broke the kiss and asked "let's go on a date tomorrow. We can see each other and not talk about work, it will be relaxing. I promise you."

Kisa thought about it and said "yeah, we can go on a date tomorrow, I'm free anyway." Yukina smiled and hugged kisa and said "awesome, we can go on our date after I get off from my shift." Yukina pushed kisa back down on the hardwood floor and said " Kisa-san, it's still early." Kisa and Yukina both smiled slyly and got up and went to the bedroom.

Kisa gently shoved Yukina on to the bed and crawled on top of him. Kisa pulled Yukina's black V-neck top off and kissed at his young lover's delectable tanned neck. Yukina let out a small moan and gently pulled the dark hunter green sheets over the both of them as they fornicated in the bed.

Kisa collapsed on the bed and Yukina fell next to him.  
"Shouta, you're amazing as ever." Yukina said as he pulled kisa close to him.  
Kisa looked at him and said "yeah, we were both awesome!" Yukina nuzzled into the nape of Kisa's neck and gently kissed him before falling asleep, cuddled up next to each other. Kisa slept with a smile on his face through the entire night.

The morning sun shone through the small opening of the curtain as Kisa found the other side of his bed open. Kisa looked at the clock and saw 8:10 on the clock. He slowly got out of bed and hobbled over to his bathroom. He turned the water on hot and waited for the water to warm. He got into slowly, not wanting to strain anything.

Kisa walked out of the bathroom with steam following his path. He stripped himself of the towel and grabbed a violet T-shirt and dark denim jeans.  
He pulled the violet t-shirt on and looked at the clock, 8:35, I'm late!" Kisa yelled as he quickly pulled on his jeans.  
He ran out of his bedroom and looked at the counter. There was a small plate with eggs, bacon, and grits covered by plastic wrap.  
"Damn, I'd eat if I weren't too damn late!" Kisa yelled as he grabbed his heavy messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder that slunk from the weight of the bag. He picked up the plate and placed it in his small stainless steel fridge. He then shuffled over to the door and put his shoes on. He opened the silver metal door and ran down the street to get on the commuter trains.

The station was packed as ever and Kisa was scrunched up against the wall of the metal train. The station's P.A. system announced the stop before his and half of the train's passengers got off. kisa could finally breath again and sat down on the teal leather seats. It would be another five minutes before he reached his stop and decided to text Yukina that he would be at his work around 7:30 and if he got off early to just wait around until he arrived. The train had reached his stop and Kisa quickly got off and started sprinting to "Marukawa Publishing". He waved to the brunette secretary with a small smile and hopped on to the elevator, hoping he would be there before Takano-san. The elevator door opened and he saw the entire "Maiden Club" was empty, with the exception of Hatori Yoshiyuki.

"Hello, Hatori-san." Kisa said as he wore a plastered smile on his face.

"Hello, Kisa-san." Hatori said in an emotionless tone. Kisa opened his laptop and started a new business proposal.

A few hours Later:

Kisa stared at the screen of his laptop, but couldn't do his work. He was distracted, he couldn't stop thinking about his young, college attending lover. Ritsu turned to him and said "Kisa-san, you're creeping me out." Kisa was snapped out of his day dream, as Takano threw his black metal stapler at his head. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Kisa yelled as he pulled a dislodged staple out of his raven black hair. Takano looked over the rims of his glasses and yelled "If you've got time to daydream about your girlfriend, then you've got time to do your damn work!" Kisa looked back at him and said "I don't have a girlfriend!" "I really have a sexy and beautiful boyfriend." Kisa thought as a small chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm taking a break!" Kisa shouted as he walked to the break room.

Kisa walked down the hall and walked into the break room and saw many editors from several different sections, he saw kazuki-chan from the Yuri section, Haya-San from the Boy's love magazine called "Crystal" and then Nagisa-san, who worked in the Shonen department, and began walking towards him.  
"shit, I promised Yukina that I wouldn't be alone with him, but wait! I'm not alone, there are plenty of other editors around!" He walked over to the counter and mixed the awful instant coffee with cream and sugar. Na-chan walked up to him and said " Hey Kisa-san, do you want to get a drink tonight? All I ever do is work, work, work!" Kisa looked over at him and said "sorry, I've got plans tonight, maybe some other time?"  
Nagisa looked at him and grabbed the coffee cup out of Kisa's hand. "Hey! What the hell?" Kisa said as Na-chan took a sip from it. Kisa yanked the drink out of Na-chan's hand and chugged it down. "hot, that's what I call an indirect kiss. " Na-chan said with a sly smile on his smug face. "Na-chan! knock it off! I don't want people getting the wrong idea!" Nagisa pouted and said "Jeez Kisa, you should have read that book you bought, that way you can learn how to please me!" Kisa's eyes widened as he turned and washed the cup out, placing it on a dry towel. Kisa left the break room and walked back to the "Maiden Club", sitting down at his desk and returned to his work.

A few hours later, Kisa looked at the clock and saw 5:45pm. He had already talked to his author and knew it would be about two days before she finished and told his boss, Takano-san he was leaving. Takano waved and said "Fine, but be in here by 9am tomorrow, there is an important meeting all editors need to attend." Kisa nodded and walked inside of the elevators and when it reached the lobby he walked down and out of the lobby, heading towards the station.

Kisa arrived 25 minutes early and decide to wait for his lover in the café. He walked in the doors and saw a young, tanned, and dark haired women, about the same age as Yukina talking to him. He stood close by and listened to their conversation.

Yukina turned around when he smelt the heavy and sweetly sickening perfume and said "Hello, welcome to…AYA-CHAN!" Yukina said as looked at her tanned face.  
"Kou, I was in the area and your mom gave me your address. I'm sorry I ran away from our arranged marriage, I was young, stupid and in love at the time." Kou looked at her and said "that was a long time ago, and I don't want that life anymore." Aya-chan's cinnamon eyes began to tear up as she placed her soft red lips upon Kou's. Kisa stared in shock, his chest-tighten and his breathing stopped. He quickly ran outside, but still could barely breathe. He pulled out his cell phone and looked for a certain number in his cellphone. "Hey Na-Chan, are you still up for that drink?" Na-chan was surprised and said "yeah, where do you want to meet?" Kisa thought of a bar and said "I want to meet at the bar around Marimo books." Nagisa replied "fine, I'll be there soon, bye." Kisa hung up the phone and began walking to the bar.

**That's the end of another chapter. Once again, thank you emothebunny121. I feel like you're more than a beta reader. You're the second author actually :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yukina was surprised as Aya-chan kissed him, as he pushed her away he looked into her soft brown eyes and stated "Aya-cha, I did love you, but that was a long time ago. I realized that my love for you wasn't deep enough when you ran away with that guy. When you ran away with him I thought it was for the best, you were with someone you loved dearly and I was free to pursue my art, it was what was best for _both _of us."

Aya's eyes began to tear up as she said "you loved me once you can do it again!"

"No, back then our love was a sibling love, we weren't a good match for each other. Now I have someone I would chase to the ends of the universe for, and he would do the same for me." Yukina had a priceless and true smile on his face as he talked about Kisa.

Aya looked at him and said "Kou, I love you enough to put my own happiness aside to let you be happy with the only person in the world that you love. I hope we remain close, I'll tell your mom that we just grew apart." Her eyes began to tear up as she showed a sweet and trusting smile. They both stepped forward gave and an "I'm happy for you" hug.

"Aya, I do love you, just not romantically."

She nodded and said "I know, you've never loved me romantically." She turned around and wiped away the straying tears as Yukina said "Thank you."

She turned around and said "Kou, I only want you to be happy." She waved good-bye and walked down the busy sidewalk as the cold autumn breeze blew her tears away.

Yukina looked at his watch and said to himself "time to meet _my_ Kisa-san!"

He looked around the café, the upper level of the store, the lower level of the store, and even the small part of the outside where they'd meet once in a while, but couldn't find Kisa anywhere. He tried to call Kisa's cellphone, but only got his voicemail. After looking for over an hour he decided to use the key he was given by his lover and wait for him to come home.

Kisa paced outside of a small bar he had been to once or twice before. He leaded against the brick wall and heard a man's voice calling "Kisa-san! I'm sorry I'm late!" Nagisa panted as he caught up with the man.

"It's fine. Let's go drink, I need to relax." Kisa said as he entered the bar first. They walked into the cozy and quiet bar and sat by themselves and ordered two very strong beers.

*Several (very, very) strong beers later*

"Kisa-san, I think you've had enough." Nagisa said, trying to grab the mug out of Kisa's hand.

"Hey Naa-Chan….want to know a Secret?!" Kisa yelled, grabbing back the beer after Nagisa-san let go.

"Sure, but it better be worth it."

Kisa looked around and said in a low tone "you know thaaaat dammmnn prince in that book store?" Na-chan thought for a second and asked.  
"you mean Yukina-chan?"

"Yup! That Damn basstard! That dammnn bastard is my boyfriend!" Nagisa didn't have a problem with gay people and in fact had a few short flings when he was a younger man.

"okay…" Nagisa said.

"that Fucking prince was engaged to a dammnn woomann!"

Nagisa looked away from his beer and asked "if he's dating you…then why is he still with this woman?"

Kisa's face was red from the excessive amount of alcohol he had ingested and said "that was in the paasstt and now he onlyyy wants meee! oh and get this ! He actually thinks you're after me how hilarious is that? Ha ha ". "I can't blame him" Nagisa grined. kisa finished off the rest of his pint and slammed it back down as he demanded for another one

The bar tender looked at him and said "sorry, but you're being cut off. Take your drunken friend home." She was pissed as two pints of beer had landed on her bar and she had to clean it up.

"hey kisa-san…" Nagisa said as he paid for the drinks and hailed a taxi.

Nagisa didn't know where Kisa lived so they just went back to his place. Nagisa was happy; because in times like this he was happy he could just walk past his neighbor's door and be at his place on the first floor. Na-chan opened the small leather keycase and pulled out his house key. The apartment smelled like sugar cookies and Kisa smiled and said "i…wannnt aaa cookkiiee!" Nagisa smiled and walked the drunken bastard on to the plushy futon in the middle of his room. Nagisa picked the covers up from underneath Kisa's heavy body and placed them over him, trying to prevent him from getting sick.

Nagisa looked at Kisa's almost sleeping face and placed his index finger on them. "Kisa-san, you're beautiful" and with that small compliment Nagsia placed a light kiss on Kisa's pink and soft lips.

Kisa felt something sickly sweet touch his lips, but was to drunk and exhausted to open his eyes. "Yukina, it's late. Go to sleep." Kisa mumbled when Nagisa pulled away. Nagisa looked at him and whispered "this is all I'm going to do…for now." Na-chan then walked out of the room and slept on his navy blue sofa.  
***

Kisa woke up with a killer hangover; his vision was blurred and quickly knew he wasn't with Yukina or at his own place. He realized the place smelled like sugar cookies and almost barfed in the unfamiliar room. He quietly opened the bedroom door and saw Nagisa sleeping on the couch. Kisa was watching Nagisa sleeping and accidentily walked into a small table and screamed in pain.

"Kisa-san, what are you doing? It's almost 6." Na-chan pointed out.

Kisa laughed and said "sorry, but I've got to run to my place for a shower and a change of clothes."

"you can use my shower and borrow some clothes from me, it's fine." Nagisa mumbled, still tired from carrying kisa in to the house.

"no, I can't impose on you any more than I already have." Kisa said as he walked to the entry way.

"fine, I'll see you at work." Nagisa almost fell back to sleep as he watched Kisa's figure walk towards his shoes and the door.

Kisa was happy at the thought that Nagisa lived only fifteen minutes away from his own apartment by walking. He quickly dogged into a conivinence store for some hangover pills. He got in line and heard the cashier laugh as Kisa placed the pills on the counter.

"Drink too much last night?"

Kisa looked up and asked "how'd you know?"

The cashier said "you're buying hangover pills and you smell like a brewery."

Kisa sighed and said "a lot happened…last night." Kisa paid the man and walked out. He was about five minutes away from his apartment when his lime green cell phone rang. He read the notification and thought "27 missed calls ,does this guy ever give up?" Kisa figured he would talk to Yukina after his hangover was gone and he showered the smell of rum, gin, sake and a shitload of other alcohols off his body.

He arrived back at the apartment and saw a sleeping prince on his white couch. He walked into his compressing bedroom and grabbed a blanket from his bed. He gently laid it over Yukina's body, but then a strong and tanned arm reached up, grabbing Kisa's pale wrist. Kisa was startled and told Yukina to go back to sleep while he took a hot and calming shower.

Yukina looked at Kisa and three words escaped his mouth into the small and quiet apartment "where…were…you?". Kisa ignored the question and walked into the bathroom. He turned the hot water on and jumped in. the water was cold, but gradually heated on his skin.

Kisa emerged from the bathroom wearing a clean grey towel around his waist and Yukina sitting on his bed. "Yukina! Do you mind?" Kisa said as he placed his hands on his waist.

"oh Kisa-san, I've seen it all before. Go ahead and get dressed."

"please, Yukina." Kisa begged, but the prince wasn't in a compromising mood. Yukina grabbed his older lover's wrist once again and slammed him down on to the plush bed.

"Hey! What the hell?" Kisa yelled as Yukina straddled over him.

"where were you last night? We had a date, or was I mistaken? Why are you being so distant from me, are you mad at me? " Yukina's voice was filled with worry and hurt.

Kisa looked away from Yukina's worried demeanor and said "I'm…not mad it's just..I think we should…separate." Kisa said in a barely audible tone.

"Why? Give me one damn good reason!" Yukina yelled, making the very quiet apartment echo his voice.

"it's because of the kiss, right? You saw Aya-chan kiss me at work." Kisa didn't look at Yukina, but his heart almost broke when Yukina brought up the intrusive kiss.

"I'm not mad, but I just…don't want to be the reason that you have a productive future." Kisa finally looked into Yukina's eyes.

"you're afraid you'll lose me…aren't you?" Yukina said with a warm and reassuring smile.

"No, I know that is usually the reason, but not this time! This time it's different."

Yukina grew pissed once more and yelled "How is it different? Tell me, or I will never let you go from our relationship!" "Fine, but afterwards you have to listen to me and let me go!" Kisa yell back.

"fine, just please tell me, Kisa." Yukina spoke, letting one of his hands go and placing it on Kisa's warm and rosy cheek.

Kisa took a long and deep pause and said "You can still be attracted to women! You can have a family and be married to a wonderful person. While you're with me we can't get married, or have kids, we have no future! When I saw you with _her _I thought you two looked so natural with each other! Being with a girl is what's best for you…and I want you to leave me and marry her! let's stop this before it goes any further." Kisa's eyes began to tear up as he spoke the words that burned him.

Yukina smiled and said "nope, it's not a good enough reason. If I felt like this relationship wasn't going to make me happy, then I would have never kissed you in the bar. Kisa, I love you enough to put up with your crazy work schedule, I tolerate that you always look like you'll crumbled under your own weight during hell week and why do I do it? It's because I love you! that's right I love you…and there is no way in hell I'd let you go"

Kisa clutched on to Yukina's arm and said "I love you, but are you sure, we can't have a family or get married."

Yukina laughed and said "in the future we will have kids and be married, but I'm not ready for that, and I'm very sure it's what I want." Yukina looked at him with his princely smile. Kisa pulled Yukina down into a wet and passionate kiss and said "I love you, Kou." Yukina smiled and got off him and just at that moment Kisa's lime green phone rang and Yukina picked it up.

"hello?" Nagisa said. Yukina handed the phone over to Kisa and smiled to his as he left the room.

"Kisa-san, you left a business proposal for a fair at my place, I'll leave it on your desk when I get there."

"Thank you, and Na-chan we should go drinking again, it was fun." Kisa said as he hung up the phone. Kisa walked over to the dark oak dresser and grabbed a dark red shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

He walked out the small bedroom and saw Kou standing in the kitchen. "Kou, I'm leaving. I'll see you later." "Shouta, wait you forgot something…" Yukina said as he raced over to capture his older lover. "wh-…" Kisa said as his lips were taken in to a fiery and deep kiss. "you forgot that I am always going to love you and I'm never going to leave you." Yukina said as he let Kisa go. Kisa's face was crimson red as he walked out of the apartment and down the street.

** I Want to know your opinions about the chapter so please write a review or pm me. Whatever works for you :) thank you emothebunny121 for editing the story. p.s. don't you girls just love yukina? Seriously he's my favourite seme from sekaiichi hatsukoi ;) who's your favorite seme? **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm sorry ahead for whats going to happen in the chapter.. Please don't stab me.. *begs for her life***

**chapter 6**

Yukina was in a secluded classroom working on a small portrait for art class. He looked up towards his phone when it rang loudly. He set his pencil down and walked over to the small counter over by the large window. Yukina took a deep breath and answered it. "Hi mom, how are you?"

"Kou, dear What the hell did you say to Aya-chan?"

Yukina sighed and leaned against the small counter and said "mom, its okay. Aya and I settled things. You don't need to worry about it."

"Kou please call her. She said she had given up on you; tell her you still want to marry her!" His mother raised her voice and pleaded with her son.

"Mom please listen to me. I don't want to call her because I don't want anything more of a platonic friendship with her." Yukina tried to reason with her and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What you want to be alone for the rest of your life?" Kou's mother said coldly.

Yukina giggled and thought "Should I tell her about Kisa?"

"mom, I'm actually not alone." Yukina had a tiny blush to his cheeks as he thought about Kisa.

Kou's mother's voice perked up as she heard the possibility of meeting her son's mystery girl.

"What!? You have a girlfriend? Who is she? Do I know her?!" Kou's mother was talking a mile a minute.

"Hey mom, I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll tell you later."

"Okay honey, no matter who she is we'll be sure to love her as much as you do. Hugs and kisses, I can't wait to meet her. Kou, I love you."

"Bye mom and I love you, too."

"Bye Kou."

Kou hung up the phone and laid it back down on the small counter. He walked over to the easel and looked at his sketch of Kisa in bed. He walked over to the small cabinet and pulled out the oil paint and began to paint the love of his life.

Kisa was more than just exhausted, he had been to 3 long editorial meetings that afternoon, he had to correct a manuscript that his author had finished early, and also had to begin planning the pain in the ass fair that Yokozawa had approved earlier that morning. He met Na-chan in the hallway and talk to him briefly. "Na-chan, thanks for dropping the proposal on my desk this morning, you saved my ass." Kisa laughed as he rubbed the back of his tired neck. "No problem. How did it go?"

"Eh, the meeting? It went fine."

"No, that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was how did things go with Yukina?"

"EH? How the hell do you know about Yukina?!" Kisa's jaw fell open as his face grew red and hot.

"You were piss drunk and told me everything…about you and Kou Yukina. I'm perfectly fine with you being gay." Nagisa said as he patted his friend on the back.

"We made up and we're back on happier terms." Kisa said as his eyes relaxed a tad.

"That's good, but Kisa I need to confess something to you."

"What is it Na-chan?" Kisa said, a little intrigued.

"I kissed you…last night." Nagisa adverted his eyes

"ha-ha, now you know I'm gay you decided to pull a trick. Really freaking funny, Na-chan," Kisa dropped his bag on the ground and the pens, manuscripts, and proposal papers fell out.  
He bent down and picked up the fallen supplies and stuffed it back in the black backpack.

"Kisa, I'm not kidding. It was a mistake and it will never ever happen again."

"Na-chan I told Yukina nothing happened! He already thinks you're trying to steal me away!" Kisa shouted loud enough for everyone to stare awkwardly at him.

"I'm sorry, I know you have someone and I'd like to go back to before that night and stay strictly friends."

"Na-chan, fine, but please know that we'll _never _be like that. The only person I love is Yukina."

Nagisa smiled and said "thanks Kisa-san. Your friendship is a lot to me."

"Kisa-san, I have another confession to make…" Nagisa said as he looked into Kisa's brown amber eyes.

"Oh God, did we have sex? Please don't tell me we had sex." Kisa said as he sunk to the ground.

"No, don't be stupid. At the bookstore I saw you staring at Yukina and as a type of punishment for lying to me I made you buy that stupid book. It was pure luck that it was Yukina who checked us out and the look on your face was pretty priceless."

"What the hell!? Do you know how embarrassing it was to have Yukina see that!?"

"Serves you right! You lied to me!" Na-chan said with a loud roar of laughter.

Kisa was exhausted and said "Na-chan, I'm sorry, but I'm about to fall asleep so I'm going home." Kisa was telling a small half-truth, but it was totally worth it.

"Yeah, you look a little flushed, go home and sleep." Na-chan patted Kisa on the back as he walked past him.  
Kisa said good bye to Na-chan and headed down the street towards the station.

Kisa saw the semi packed train and decided to stand. He looked out the small window and saw Aya-chan sitting beside some grabby pervert.

"Please stop." Aya firmly said.

"Oh sweetie, come join me for a drink." The pervert placed his arm around Aya's shoulder.

"Please stop it!" Kisa looked over and cut in to the girl's rescue.

"Hey, she said for you to knock it off!"

"And…who the hell are you?" He asked as a small chuckle escaped from his throat.

"Shit…I guess I've got to lie." Kisa thought of a quick and efficient lie.

"I'm a police officer, and she looks rather upset. Miss, do you know him?" Kisa said and he stared directly at the scruffy perv.  
The man froze as he slowly took his arm off Aya's shoulder.

"Alright, I get it. I'll leave her alone." The pervert said as he got up and pushed past the other people. Kisa watched as tears streamed down from her soft brown eyes.

"Poor girl, she's crying. Well, I guess being rejected by Yukina, getting hit on by a grabby pervert and all will kind of do that to you." Kisa thought as he stood in front of her.

"Thank you, are you really a cop?" Aya asked as Kisa sat next to her.

"Nope, I'm actually an editor. Are you alright?" Kisa pulled out a clean and white handkerchief and handed it to Aya.

"Yeah, thanks to you. It's funny…I've known my friend Kou since we were kids and now that I was finally ready to be with him…he has another girlfriend. I love Kou enough to let him be happy, and if she ever hurts him I'll just have to track her down and kill her myself."

"That's the spirit! You go girl…Wait…WHAT?!" Kisa laughed, as he thought the completely serious Aya-chan was just kidding.

"Thanks for listening to me rant about someone you don't even know." Aya said as the train stopped. Kisa looked away and said "yeah…"

They both got off at the same stop, Kisa turned to her as she tried to give back the handkerchief that was now covered in tears and eyeliner marks.

"You can keep it." Kisa said as he rejected it.

"Oh thank you." She started to walk away when she turned around and asked "Sir, would you like to grab a cup of tea with me?"  
Kisa's clutched his stomach as a sharp and piercing pain soared in it. His sight was filled with a cold blackness as he collapsed on the cold sidewalk.

"Sir, Sir! Hurry someone call an ambulance!" Aya yelled as she rushed over to Kisa's side and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

**you didn't see that one coming haha! Who am i kidding? I warned you :p .. i love it when the hero collapses XD so i read your reviews and you all said takano is your favorite seme.. Can't blame you.. Im in love with his high school version *daydreaming***

**anyway, thank you emothebunny121 for being the best beta reader ever! **


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the wait! i hope you enjoy reading this one ;)**

**chapter 7**

Yukina was heading home from school when he thought of calling his lover, Kisa Shouta. He pulled out the pink cased cell phone, but it suddenly rang. Without pause he answered it and a worried voice spoke over the phone.

"Kou, I just got a call from Aya. She's at the hospital! She didn't tell me what's wrong, do you know anything?"

"What! Aya went to the hospital! Which one?"

"she told me the one by M-college. Please make sure she's okay!"

"yeah, of course mom." Kou said as he rushed to the train station.  
…

Kou reached the intensive care unit and saw Aya's tall slender body leaning against the wall of a clean room, smelling of bleach.  
"Aya! Is everything alright?" Kou yelled as he ran to her side.

"Why are you here?" her soft eyes were teary and red as she looked at Yukina.

"My mom told me, so is everything alright?"

"no, that nice man from the train…he helped me with that weird pervert and… and then he collapsed!" Aya cried as Kou pulled his childhood friend into his arms.

"Okay, Aya have you called this guy's family, do you know him?"

"No I don't know him. I haven't called his family yet, even though I do have his phone." Aya pulled out the lime green phone and handed it to Kou.

'hmm, looks a lot like Kisa's phone.' Kou thought as he opened it. He scrolled through the notifications and saw the man had a missed call. He looked at the call log and saw 'one missed call: Yukina Kou'

"Which room is he in? Tell me!"

Kou shouted at her and she looked at him "why?"

"just tell me!" Kou shouted as she pointed at the room with a whiter-than-white door open.

Yukina bolted into the room and saw Kisa, hooked up to an I.V. and a monitor beeping every time his heart-beat.

"Kisa! Kisa!" Kou yelled as he ran to his lover's side. He held Kisa's cold and pale hand as he looked at his love's closed eyes; it looked as if he was sleeping.

Yukina looked up and saw a doctor in a white lab coat walking in with a clipboard and a thick black pen in his hands.

"sir, please step out of the room. I need to do an evaluation." The tall doctors said as he stepped next to the worried prince. Yukina reluctantly let go and walked out of the room, staring back at Kisa as he grabbed the door and shut it.

"do you know him?" Aya asked as she saw Yukina rested against the wall and slowly slid down it as his legs gave out. She had never seen the prince so…shaken in her entire life.  
"yeah…I do."  
"who is he?"  
"Shouta Kisa, the only person in the entire world I'd die for."  
"okay, but how is he important to you?"  
"Aya…he's my lover."  
Aya's eyes widened as she heard the rough words come from her friend's voice. "You're…gay?"

"what's a little more than loving someone for who they are and not gender?" Yukina said as a few tears eloped from his cinnamon eyes.

"ok, well I'll stay with you, until he wakes up." Aya walked over to Yukina and sat on the cold floor next to him.  
Yukina smiled as Aya gave him a small hug.

"thanks, Aya."

The tall and tanned doctor came out of the room an hour later…he sighed heavily. Yukina and Aya both looked up. "Young miss, you must be his girlfriend. he's been diagnosed with basic exhaustion and poor eating habits. Please take the time to look after him." The doctor walked away and Kou stared at Aya very confused.  
They walked into the room and saw Kisa awake yawning. "Hi, I'm Aya. I'd like you to know that If you hurt Kou I have no problems castrating you." Kisa's eyes widened as he heard the threatening words from the young women.

"how…what?!" Kisa looked at her.

"it's okay, Shouta" Kou said as he entered the room, shocking his older lover.

"Hey! Don't use my first name." Kisa shouted at him.

"oh Kisa…I'm hurt."

Aya looked over to the small white counter in the room and saw a small knife and walked towards it. She picked it up and twirled it in her fingers as she walked back over to Kisa. Yukina laughed as one of Aya's really terrifying skills showed. She looked at the basic white wall and threw the short but strong knife. Kisa's eyes widened as he saw the knife staying in the wall.

"okay, okay, Aya. don't scare Kisa-san too much." Kou interrupted.

'she's fucking crazy!' kisa thought as he watched her walk out of the room. Yukina gave Kisa a tight hug and whispered "you scared me" in to his raven haired lover's ear.

Kisa frowned and apologized. Yukina smiled as he looked into Kisa's dark brown eyes. Yukina kissed him and pulled him into another hug.

"okay serious talk now." Yukina said as he sat on the edge of Kisa's bed.

"what and why did you tell Aya about us?"

"that isn't important! What is important is that your doctor told me…that you don't freaking eat! You're a grown freaking man! Learn to take better care of yourself, or I'll be playing doctor and taking care of you."

"hey, hey, hey! I promise I'll eat better and stop saying crazy shit like that!" a bright crimson blush grew on Kisa's cheeks.

"oh I know you will because starting when we get home, I'll be cooking for you."

"Yukina your busy, you don't need to do that."

"it's fine, I love you too much to let you starve."

"Yuki-"

"I said it's fine, I'm your boyfriend…after all, or does Aya need to come back in here." Yukina laughed evilly.

"okay! Fine, just don't bring Aya back here!" kisa was actually afraid of Aya-chan.

"oh and Kisa-san."

"what?"

Yukina grabbed Kisa and whispered in his ear "I love you, and I'm extremely happy you're safe." Yukina then pulled Kisa into a passionate and fiery kiss.

'I'm weak to this person, he takes everything and I can't ever turn him away.' Kisa thought as his boy warmed to the kissing and pure emotion that was coarsening through his weakened body.

Kisa walked into his apartment and heard someone in the kitchen. "Yukina, it's been an entire week! When are you going to stop cooking for me?" "Yukina walked out of the kitchen, wearing a frilly pink apron and smiled . "how about…for ever and ever?" Kisa sighed…"what's with the apron?" "oh..Aya gave it to me, along with a message." "do I even want to know the message?" "oh she only says "hello and if you hurt Kou she'll kill you." Yukina still had the same stupid smiled on his face as he hugged Kisa's tired body. "dinner is almost ready, so just go sit down." "okay, you need to stop treating me like im a child." "oh…I think you need to rely on your boyfriend more." Kisa blushed as he walked into the living room and sat down.

Yukina walked out of the kitchen and placed the two meals on the table and then sat next to Kisa.  
Yukina looked over to Kisa and asked "what did you do with _"that" _book?" Kisa looked back and said "you'll never believe this do you remember when I was with Na-chan at the bookstore?" "yes." 'as if I could forget _my _Kisa with another man' Yukina thought as he ate some of his meal. "Well, Na-chan knew I was lying to him about want it and made me buy it anyway!"

"You're still talking to him?" Yuikna's voice was inquisitive as he questioned Kisa's friendships. "yes, I am, but you don't have to worry because we've decided to stay friends." "okay, but did he touch you?" "no, not at a…oh." Kisa remembered the small confession Nagisa had told him before he had collapsed. "not at aohhh, what?" Yukina glared over to him. "well…don't get mad, but Na-chan kissed me when I was drunk." Without a word Yukina pushed his older lover down and started to roughly kiss Kisa's soft lips.  
"Yukina! What are you doing?" Kisa said as Kou broke for air.  
"imprinting…of course! so that everyone will know that you are _mine!_"  
"What the HELL! You're not a damn wolf how do you plan on imprinting with me?"  
"well how do most couples imprint with their lovers?"  
"well…kids."  
"Exactly…and I plan on making a child with…you."  
"What? We're both men! Men can't get pregnant!"  
"oh well, I'm not stopping until you are pregnant with my child." Yukina smiled as he pulled off Kisa's shirt.  
"it's true…Beauties don't have brains."  
"you're gonna regret that tomorrow." Yukina said as he carried Kisa to the bedroom

*later that night*  
"Kou…GET OFF ME!" Kisa yelled at his young lover.  
"nope, not until the next round."  
"WHA-… I can't do it…we've already done _it _THREE freaking TIMES!" kisa grabbed one of the icy cool pillows and a sheet that had fallen to the floor during their love making and slowly walked to the bathroom.

"what are you doing?" Kou asked as he sat up in the bed.

"goodnight." Kisa said as he slammed the bedroom door.

"that freaking asshole, trying to break me!" Kisa mumbled to himself as he walked into the cold bathroom and locked the door.

The next morning Kisa woke up with a very painful lower back and knew that today would be very, very hard. Kisa felt like he'd be sick and walked over to the clean porcelain sink and hung over it. A loud nock from his younger lover was heard.

"Kisa, you need to wake up."

"I'm up…okay." Kisa unlocked the door and saw his prince rushing over to his side.

"Kisa, are you okay?"

"yeah, I just felt a little sick." Yukina smiled as he wrapped his arms around his love's waist. " Maybe you were wrong…" Kisa looked up and said "it is inhumanly possible for me to be pregnant!" He shook off Yukina and walked to his bedroom for clothing.

He grabbed a light green T-shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. He looked over to the clock and saw he was running late. He started to rush his way to the door, but something within him "Clicked" and he went straight to the floor. "Kisa-san…are you okay?" Yukina asked, stifling a laugh in his throat. "bite…me." Yukina helped him up and gave him a kiss goodbye as he walked slowly to the door. Yukina watched him and whispered "miracles can happen."

Ritsu looked over to Kisa and said "you look like hell, are you okay?" Kisa looked over and in an evil little tone he said "of course I look like hell! I slept in my bathroom…and do you want to know why I look like hell?" Ritsu nodded as he was curious about the reason. "Because…men can't have babies!" Ritsu stared at him with a blank expression as he turned back to his work. Kisa pulled out the wastebasket. Ritsu looked down and said "you have food poisoning…Hatori-san had it a few days ago and is still home sick." Kisa looked up 'thank freaking GOD!' the thought of him being pregnant with Kou's child was…terrifying nonetheless.

**thank you emothebunny121 for editting the chapter ;) so kisa's alive you can relax now.. and no, he isn't pregnant.. if he could get pregnant i wonder how his child would look like..**

**yukina: " he would probably look like me"**

**kisa : " lucky I can't get pregnant.. two yukina's are too much for the world to handle"**

**yukina: *****sniff* **"oi meanie, should I let aya chan know how bad you treat me?" 

**kisa:*scared* "oh no wait! a kid who looks like you is a dream come true" (a/n: that totally made him sound like a pedophile.. sorry)**

**yukina: "that's more like it"  
**


End file.
